Dragon Age Inquisition:Trail Of Two Heralds
by Call me WZRD
Summary: What would happen if you had two Heralds even better what if you had both Calpernia and Samson as enemies...Mixed with a female dalish new to human interaction and an avvar with a dark past and you got a recipe for CHAOS AND ORDER


My first fanfic published if I make mistake I apologize I have no beta so I am kind of winging it hopefully I can get one soon but i'm fairly new to writing on fanfiction so don't judge too harshly if you have some pointers I'd be happy to hear them criticisms are needed if I want to become a better writer.

THANK YOU FOR THE READ AND ENJOY CH 1 PART 1

CHAPTER 1 Part 1:Chaos and the Heralds

She awoke to a flash of green light, the crackling of magic and the faint vibration of her hand. She looked around to see four guards with swords around her but, what caught her eyes were a giant of man standing behind her. He towered over her as he looked down at her she looked to see a door and looked down to see her hands bound. Her heart began to race "What happen, why am I bound and surrounded by shem?" She heard heavy footsteps and the door in front of her burst forward revealing two women one with a scowl on her face the othe wore a hood and nuetral expressions"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now everyone at the conclave ia dead except for you two!" she looked back to see the tall figure rock his chains rattling he was bound as well and his hand glowed the same as hers "Explain this Now!" she pulled her hand up and the green light crackled in her palm"I cant!" "What do you mean you cant?" "I dont know what that is, or how it got there!" you're lying!" the argry woman drew her sword to which she fell back but the tall man stepped in front protecting the elf staring down at the woman with a fierce gaze.Neither wpuld relent in thier battle of glares making the gaurds edgy thier blades trained on him.

As guards edged closer ready to strike given the order"We need them Cassandra ,both of them!" he spoke his throat rumbled like a dragon ready to spew its flame"How about informing us what happen before you behead us...or do we not get a trial and possibly kill victims." this angry woman did not relent in her interrogation"Don't forget the same applies to you prisoner!"he knodded"Do you remeber what happened?"he spoke again"Things in the fade were chasing us and something someone else a woman reached out to us." "A woman?" the hooded woman questioned"Go to the foward camp leliana we will join you shortly." the woman knodded and walked off the guardsmen eased up. Cassandra took out the keys as the man stepped behind the elf cassandra unlocked the elfs restraints and went to uncuff the man as she began to rubbed life back into her hands.The human pulled back away from her"I'll keep mine on for protection." Cassandra was taken back"It's to reassure them not me...two of your guards know well of what I mean." Cassandra scowled again"Can you blame them you very may well have killed some of thier friends or family..." she walked for the door"...that said I won't allow you to harm innocent people again.""I am aware of the mood these humans are because of the situation, the chains give the a sense of confort and control even if it is a false one thier harm depends strictly on them seeker." looking at the guards knowing full well what he meant, because two guards wanted to kill them while they thought he slept and got away with a few bruises and a broken rib or two. The elf spoke"What did happen?" cassandra replied"It'd be easier to show you."

They walked in silence until they got outside to the blinding green light the tall man stared at it "Lady of the skies whats happened?" they both looked at him"We call it the breach an explosion at the conclave did this everthing in the valley was laid waste."the elf asked"An explosion can do that?" cassandra replied quickly"This one did!"the breach flared sending a crippling jolt to both the human and elfs hands. Cassandra kneeled between them both taking in each ones features. The elf was slender, a female narrow waist pert breast as of most female elves, a slim jawline and sun golden hair, but what stood out most was her lyrium blue eyes. Her vallasleen of a tree that stood out among her light brown skin.She looked at the mountain of a man cinnamon brown skin, arms that could rival an arishok,he sported eight abdominal muscles over his scared body and what seemed like faint runes branded in his skin.But the cream on top was his long black hair so long down his back and his eye literally the color of the fade itself he had a X marked scar on his right cheek and three vertical scars over his left eye.He was clean shaved but had a strong jaw and rugged look to him she guessed from his height he must be of the avvar.She spoke to them both"Each time the breach expands your marks growand they are killing you"You think we did this to ourselves?"the elf questioned "Not intentionally something clearly went wrong.""And if we are not responsible?" the avvar asked"You want to prove your innocence then help us stop this now is the only chance and yours."he grunted as he stood up the chains rattling.The elf stood I'll do what I can whatever it takes." cassandra smiled approvingly.

She looked at the avvar tapping his foot"Hey I never ran from a fight not about to start now let's go." cassandra helped up the elf and led them through the town the people of Haven the mob forming accusing eyes were upon the elf it made her shift unpleasently she heard human yelling"Elvhen heretic!" "Dalish whore!"insults beimg flung her way"They seek your guilt they need it..."as the walked the faces and anger the elf looked at the avvar man his green eyes flashes of many emotions anger,sadness, pain for them or himself.She touched his forearm to reassure him even when she herself was not assured.His eyes widened and looked at her she thought she offended him and prepared to snatch her hand and apologize, but before she could he placed his hand on hers and smiled"Thank you lethallin!" her eyes widened "You speak elvhenan?" he knodded"My mother was half elvhen she taught me." he pulled the hair from his ears to show the evident point in them showing him as a half-breed.She often heard tales of elvhen women raped by human men and baring and half human child and most being shamed and no dalish or elf wanting to be with a elf woman with and half human child.

He felt her grip tighten and could imagine the fears turning in her head he knew the stories they dalish often tell thier people "Don't worry I will share my story when this is solved..." as he trailed"...if I live."she frowned at knowing that may mean the same for her."Dont worry I will protect you...you don't seem like the type that would do this who know you were probably stopping me I know you didn't do this." he patted her arm"What about you shem.." she bit the last of the word between her teeth even a piece of the word was hurtful and she regretted it immediately. She bowed her head"I am sorry that was not nic.." " It's fine I am not of the people I am a shemlen I understand you didnt mean it to be hurtful." she smiled observing he is very well knowledgeable about the dalish"They made it outside the gate"There will be a trial I can promise no more."

They walked past the bodies on the bridge, and burning caravans the manysoldiers running to and fro they were comimg to the trail that led to the bridge before it flared again hitting both the elf fell back into the avvar that caught her to kneel in pain. Cassandra reached for the elf 'The pulses are coming much faster now must hurry!" she reached for the avvar and he knocked her hand away she hissed a dissaproval at him but back away thing"I forget I am his jailer and interrogator, but if they caused this he will not expect mercy from me no matter his eagerness to help."

They made it to the bridge with light banter and information for the breach for a fade cluster to destroy the bridge will they were crossing to fall below. A shade began rising from the ground cassadra pulled her sword and shield drawing it's attention"Stay behind me!" she charged into action the elf then saw another shade rise near them and it lunged for her. The avvar jumped in front of her to block the blow with the chains breaking the binding everywhere.

He was knocked into the elf and the shade was upon them the elf shot out her hand and froze the demon solid"You're a mage!" he looked at her shocked.The avvar broke open a crate to find blades and he saw a staff weapons he tossed her the staff he twirled the knives in his grip"And so it begins!" an incredulous smile on his face


End file.
